Nothing is Perfect
by Eighth Sin
Summary: Cloud tries asking Midnight out. Slight Cloud/Oc Oneshot for Zimithrus1 Rated T for language


WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE TODAY! Just kidding!

Anyways, this is a one shot for my awesome friend Ashley! Or as you guys may know her as Zimithrus1

Alright, I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters and such! I also don't own Midnight, that's Ash's OC. I own Yazuki!

THIS IS AU.

START

"Alright. What else?" The short blonde asked the taller female.

"Were you always this short? God damn" Yazuki mumbled, pushing her black hair out of her face.

Midnight stepped on her foot and she let out a yelp.

"Not cool, Mid!"

"Haha, I can get away with it since Vincent is out of town" Midnight smiled sweetly.

Yazuki's older brother, Vincent, was out of town for some business trip, so it was easy for Midnight to get away with harming Yazuki.

The teen didn't mind it, but her brother would over react and probably shoot the offender.

He was already pissed that Sephiroth would visit more than needed.

"Okay. They're coming over in like half an hour. Let's kill time." Yazuki declared.

Midnight's blue eyes rolled at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"Just Dance!" Yazuki yelled and grabbed the disk, putting it into her Wii.

"Are we really doing this?" Midnight questioned.

Yazuki's red eyes stared at her blankly and she shivered. It was scary how similar the Vampire Twins were.

The two weren't twins, it was something Kadaj and Reno had dubbed them.

The siblings looked like copies of each other except Yazuki had the more feminine build out of the two and she was more emotional. And violent.

The two were giggling at each other as they messed up playing.

"How does Vincent do this? The hell!" Yazuki whined and Midnight laughed at the thought of the stoic male playing the game.

"It would look like this" The blonde laughed and put a straight face on and did stiff moves.

"He has all the high scores!" Yazuki whined, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"I'll get it!" She grinned, and ran to the door.

She opened it and it revealed and odd group.

Sephiroth, Zack, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Kadaj, and Reno.

"Hey, guys~" Yazuki sang and led them in.

"What's up!" Zack and Reno grinned and the others followed in order.

"I wanna play!" Yuffie grinned and dragged Kadaj and Reno with her to play the Wii.

"Oh my god, someone explain that crap to me! How do you do it?" Yazuki complained.

"Why does VINCENT have the high score?" Kadaj questioned.

Yazuki stared at him like he was an idiot.

"How should I know?"

Kadaj mirrored her look and answered.

"You're his SISTER."

"Hey, Midnight!" Tifa smiled at the short blonde who walked in.

"Hi, guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much, babe." Reno grinned at her with a wink.

Kadaj smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him.

"Ow! Ah… Don't be mad at meh!" Reno whined, grabbing onto Kadaj's sleeve.

Sephiroth had made himself comfortable on the couch. Cloud was sitting across from him and they were having a staring …. Glaring contest.

"I'm better" Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"The hell you are, I'm better"

"I have a girlfriend"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She could beat your ass when I'm lazy"

Cloud opened his mouth and closed it when Yazuki kicked Sephiroth's knee.

"Maybe I like Cloud better than you"

"You know that's a lie" Sephiroth countered.

"Well, maybe it is. Hey, Cloud. I need you for a second."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

"Stop thinking, Seph" Yazuki rolled her eyes at the silver haired teen.

She dragged Cloud to where Tifa was. They were now in her room.

Cloud's mind began racking up all of the worst case scenarios and he was slowly stepping back.

"Let's just get to the point. This has been going on for like three years…." Tifa mumbled and Yazuki nodded.

"You like Mid, Right?" Yazuki questioned him bluntly.

"Uhm… yeah?" He nodded slowly.

"Well, she likes you and you know how she's been staying with me for the past few days? She leeps saying she'll ask you out, but panicks. I don't want to deal with this anymore, SO you are going to get your ass out there right now and ask her out OR I will find my brother's gun and shove it up your-" Yazuki was cut off by Tifa's hand covering her mouth.

"You get the point, right?" She smiled at him nervously. Yazuki was going to do something stupid if this went on any longer.

Cloud quickly nodded and ran out.

"Calm down" Tifa laughed, patting Yazuki's back.

"He's on it"

LATER THAT DAY

Cloud found Midnight playing something with Reno and asked her to talk for a while.

The two stood in the backyard and Cloud's heart was pounding in his chest.

Little did the two know, everyone else was stationed in different areas, and were listening in on what was going to happen.

"Um, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while" He mumbled, looking away.

Hell! HELP!

How was he supposed to say this?

"Um, yeah?"

"Uhm…." He swallowed and sighed.

"What's your favorite color?"

BACK TO THE FRIENDS.

Everyone had face palmed and Yazuki smacked her face into a wall.

"Are you shitting me?"

END

Yes. I'm evil. I just thought it would work! XD I hope you liked it Ashley!


End file.
